


The Baseball Game

by geeyoulookawful



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeyoulookawful/pseuds/geeyoulookawful
Summary: literally just if the baseball game was a songfic. requested by PerditaStarr
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Baseball Game

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I was a little unmotivated at first but I eventually thought of something. I hope you like this!

Marvin sat atop the bleachers next to Charlotte and Cordelia, a bored expression on his face. He was at his son’s baseball game, which would’ve been fine, if he didn’t hate baseball. He decided to cause problems on purpose and voice his contempt. “I know you all want to be here, but I really hate baseball.”

Cordelia scoffed. “Can’t you take this more seriously? You used to love taking Jason to see ball games, aren’t you happy he’s finally playing the sport?”

“I only took him so I could watch men run around and throw stuff. I don’t actually like sports, Cordelia.”

Mendel, who was next to his wife, Trina, on the set of bleachers below the homosexuals, piped up, siding with Marvin for once. “It’s weird how he swings the bat,” he said, cringing.

Marvin nodded in agreement. “Yeah, and he throws weird too. It just goes straight down.”

Trina turned. “Can you guys lay off? At least he’s doing it. It’s taken way too long to get him to agree to be active, and if he hears you he’s gonna want to quit.”

Jason looked over at his mess of a family from the outfield. They didn’t look happy. Charlotte seemed to be the only one watching. He gave a half hearted wave which she returned along with a pitiful smile.

“In all fairness,” Cordelia began. “None of these boys are very good. I mean some of the mistakes they’re making are pathetic.”

Mendel stood, up moving closer to the fence to yell out to Jason. “Remember Sandy Colfax? You can do it if you want to! Take heart from Hank Greenberg.”

Trina sighed and stood up, bringing him back to the bleachers as he continued to try to be encouraging as he yelled out the names of people Jason had never heard of.

“It's not genetic!” He gestured to Marvin “Even you can be good if you just try! I think you can! Just believe in yourself!” It was vagues, but he saw Jason give a small, embarrassed smile.

When the inning ended, Jason’s eyes lit up as he walked back to the dugout. Whizzer had arrived!

Marvin was staring blankly at the field when he saw Whizzer and sat down quickly, hiding behind Charlotte, who seemed annoyed. Cordelia giggled at his unnaturally timi behavior.

“What is he doing here?” Marvin wondered, whispering loudly.

Trina apparently had the same question on her mind. “What are you doing here?” She asked, glaring at Whizzer.

“Jason asked me to be here.” Whizzer replied shortly, turning to look out at the field.

The next inning began, and Whizzer, Charlotte and Cordelia were the only ones paying attention. Marvin was still hiding, slowly regaining his confidence and composure, and Trina was not-so-subtly complaining about Whizzer’s presence.

“This is just what I needed, Mendel. My ex-husband’s ex-lover at a little league game. Isn’t that just what  _ every _ mother wants?”

Mendel nodded. “Just looking at him feels offensive.”

“That kid was out!” Cordelia yelled, glaring at the umpire.

Charlotte grabbed her hand. “The kid was safe, love.”

“No, he was out, he didn’t make it!”

“Baby, let’s just focus on the game, okay? This is Jason’s team, playing , who cares if the kid was out?”

Whizzer, pissed at Mendel and Trina’s rude comments turned to them. “I love baseball, and I love Jason. That’s all I’m here for.” He looked up to Marvin, who was staring right back, and averted his eyes quickly.

“Whizzer,” Marvin said flatly, “Look who else is here.” he nodded towards the lesbians. “Say hello.”

“Hello,” he shook hands with the two ladies before sitting beside Trina, who moved away, closer to Mendel. “Is he still gay?” he asked, indicating Marvin.

“You’re looking sweeter than a donut.” Marvin said out of the blue. He cringed at himself as the group gave him weird looks. Charlotte and Cordelia giggled, Trina and Whizzer glared, and Mendel gave him a concerned look.

Trina answered Whizzer’s question without making eye contact with him. “I don’t know. Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

After a beat, Marvin spoke up. “Whizzer, sit in front of me.”

Whizzer ignored him, not moving.

“Come on!” Marvin tugged at his shoulder, reaching past Trina and Mendel, making them both stand up. “Move in front of me! I wanna see if your hairline moved any further back, I mean, It’s the only physical imperfection, I gotta hold that over you.” 

Marvin was being a little too shameless. Something was off and Whizzer noticed. Still, when asked that second time, Whizzer moved to sit in front of him, still wanting to make the man happy. Why was he like this?

“I wanna see it.” Marvin repeated, leaning forward to touch the front of Whizzer’s head. He jerked away, turning around.

“We don’t look with our hands, Marvin.” Whizzer tested the waters, and was surprised to find that Marvin had responded to his comment with a smile instead of his usual icy glare.

“I wanna  _ touch _ it.” Marvin corrected himself, reaching around Whizzer again, who swatted his hands away this time.

“Marvin, come on!” 

They bickedered on for a moment before Charlotte stopped them. “I’m trying to pay attention! Jason is batting next!”

Whizzer stood up and jogged over to where Jason was swinging the bat. “Hey, Jason!”

Jason grinned at him. “Hi, Whizzer! I’m glad you came!”

“Hey, can I?” Whizzer asked, taking the bat. “So, you aren't exactly batting correctly. You gotta keep your head in the box, don’t really think about it too much, though. And also, face inwards so you can turn out and put more force into your swing.” As he spoke, he demonstrated what he meant slowly. “You try now.” he handed the bat back to Jason, who took his original stance. Whizzer began to fix his posture and arm placement again.

Back at the bleachers, Marvin stared intently at Whizzer, watching his every move. Cordelia noticed and pointed it out to Charlotte. “I can hear you, y’know.” Marvin said in a flat tone.

“Stop staring at him then! You said you were over him.”

“I am over him.” Marvin still hadn’t taken his eyes off Whizzer.

“Sure you are.” Cordelia said, her tone line with skepticism.

“Okay, go get ‘em!” Whizzer said, putting his hand out, which Jason delivered a quick high-five.

“Thanks Whizzer!” Jason smiled and continued to practice his swing as Whizzer walked away. 

As Whizzer returned to the bleachers he caught Marvin staring. ‘Just remember that he’s insane, you’ll be okay, Whizzer.’ he said to himself.

Marvin muttered to Charlotte. “He looks so good. It’s all an act though. I wonder who he had to fuck to get clothes as nice as those.” 

Charlotte swatted his arm and gave him a reprimanding, but well-meaning look. "Don't be bitter."

Whizzer immediately looked away as he sat down, trying to ignore Marvin, who was smiling like an idiot. He was a maniac, but he was still somehow charming as hell and he had barely spoken a word to Whizzer. That was until…

“Whizzer,”

“Marvin,” God, how was he being so casual about this? This was the first time in two years that they had spoken. This should be a big deal.

“Do you think there’s any hope for the kid?” Marvin was standing now, next to Whizzer, who was still sitting on the bleachers. He was acutely aware of how close he was to him, and if he concentrated, he could almost feel tiny molecules from Marvin’s breath flowing down to brush Whizzer’s neatly styled hair in a way so microscopic that Whizzer was sure he was imagining it.

Once again remaining casual, he said, “I love Jason, but this is just… not his thing.” What the hell. Whizzer missed Marvin. He hated to admit it but he did. He refused to become as shameless as Marvin though.

Marvin, on the other hand, was going crazy inside his head. A million thoughts and questions were going every which way, bouncing around his skull in an almost comedic manner. He had changed so much. Had Whizzer changed too? Did he notice that Marvin had changed? Why was he not picking up on Marvin’s hopefully obvious flirting? 

Jason stepped up to the plate, standing away from it, so Whizzer tried to be helpful, and in doing so knocked Marvin out of his internal freak-out. “Jason, you gotta stand a little close to the plate!”

Marvin, out of a terrible habit, slapped Whizzer’s shoulder. He flinched and turned all in one motion to give Marvin a cold, almost warning of a look. Marvin said, “He’s gonna get hit by the ball!”

‘So he’s still the corrective prick who doesn’t let anyone slip up. God, I hope I don’t fall for him.’ Whizzer thought to himself.

‘So he still gets pissed when I correct him. Cute. I hope I’m not falling for him again,’ Marvin thought. It was his first clear, sound thought since he saw Whizzer arrive here. It was so ironic that it brought a smile to Marvin’s face. He almost erupted into a fit of laughter, one so intense that it resembled the ones he hadn’t had since he was in highschool. But he internalized it, thankfully.

While the two ex-lovers were in their own heads, thinking almost the exact same thoughts, the game continued on, Jason stuck out twice, and his coach was talking to him for a moment before he stepped up to the plate.

Marvin finally broke the silence between the two of them While the other four adults hyped Jason up in an embarrassingly helpful way.. “Would it be possible to see you sometime, or to kiss you? Maybe even just a phone call?”

“Anything’s possible.” Whizzer said, finally looking up into Marvin’s eyes.

Just then a loud  _ crack! _ Was heard from the field. Whizzer and Marvin looked over, then up and saw the ball flying high into the outfield. Everyone on the bleachers stood up to get a better view. And without even noticing it, Marvin had hooked his arm around Whizzer, and the latter had gripped Marvin’s bicep, watching as the ball fell behind the fence, scoring Jason’s team a home run, and three runs for the kids who were already on their own base.

In almost perfect unison, Trina, Marvin, Whizzer, Mendel, Charlotte, and Cordelia all shouted, “Run!” at Jason, who dropped his bat and took off as fast as he could around the bases.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a teeny tiny in trousers reference.. its barely there. really just a small nod to it, but if you can find it then you win a high five? if u want??


End file.
